Quiero cuidar de ti
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Wanda podía leer mentes, pero no tenía idea de cómo cuidaba de Natasha.


**_Nota:_** _Este fic forma parte de una serie, producto del reto de quince días, anunciado en la imagen que tengo de portada de la historia. Pueden participar si lo desean, es muy divertido._

 _Este es el_ _día tres_ _: viñeta de romance._

* * *

Natasha no podía creer que ella; la temida Viuda negra; estuviera en esa embarazosa situación. Por todos los santos, ella hasta sentía que la actitud agria que trataba de llevar, era francamente infantil.

—No puedo creer que te vea enfurruñada —comentó Wanda, cuando entraba al cuarto. Llevaba una bandeja entre las manos y una expresión plana, que casi podría convencer a Natt de que realmente no se estaba muriendo por reír.

La pelirroja mayor no contuvo el resoplido de fastidio. A esa altura, simplemente no importaba.

—Estoy bien —espetó enfadada. Claro que ella lo estaba. Ella no era alguien imprudente: era plenamente consciente de que no era ninguna súper heroína ni tenía ningún poder especial; a pesar de poder hacer que los hombres se mojaran en sus pantalones con su sola presencia; por todo ello, podían confiar en su palabra cuando decía que estaba bien.

—Claro que lo estás —dijo Wanda. Estaba siendo condescendiente y eso solo hizo hervir de rabia a la otra mujer, por lo que la más joven soltó una risilla; estaba leyendo su mente sin parar, desde que había entrado—. Di "ah" —pidió, cuando ofrecía un termómetro a la otra mujer.

—Dije que estoy bien —escupió. Natasha tenía ese tono extraño cuando se enfadaba. Era plano y muy calmado, pero Wanda leía la mente, le era imposible dejar pasar los sentimientos que la otra ocultaba. Cada palabra tenía una connotación diferente, sin importar la preciosa cara de póker.

—Lo sé —aceptó. Y a pesar del fastidio de Natt, Wanda estaba siendo sincera—. Pero estoy preocupada por ti —agregó, aún sin bajar la mano con el termómetro. Se sentó junto a la espía en la cama—. Tienes mucha tos y trabajas demasiado.

—Dije que haría reposo —replicó sin ceder. Wanda ya la había forzado a recostarse, al menos por ese día, pero ella ya había tomado un comprimido y se sentiría mejor por la mañana, realmente no necesitaba todo el espectáculo. Se sentía tan humillada.

Entonces, la pequeña dejó caer su mano, al tiempo que suspiraba, bajando la mirada. _Eso era tan injusto_. Natasha se sintió morir cuando vio decaer así a su novia, por eso extendió la delicada mano pálida para tomar la llena de anillos y pulseras. Le dio un ligero apretón, cuando llevaba la otra mano hasta la mejilla, en un ademán cariñoso.

—No es justo —murmuró la Bruja. Su tono era aniñado. Cuando la rusa arrugó el entrecejo, tuvo que explicarse con una sonrisa triste—. Nunca dejas que yo te cuide.

Natt no necesitaba leer mentes para comprender. La pequeña Bruja escarlata siempre tendía a ser la frágil de la pareja. Es que así era, casi no podía evitarlo, sin importar todo su poder y el potencial destructivo; ella siempre caía en el lugar de la que era protegida, entre los brazos de Romanoff. La fuerte y segura espía, no dejaba margen a la duda; no temblaba, no temía, ella daba el paso o el puñetazo necesario.

—Tú me cuidas —la contradijo. Pensó con todas sus fuerzas en cómo había caído desmoronada, luego de la partida de Bruce. Pensó en las pesadillas que tenía por las noches y en la falta de esperanza en el amor que siempre cargó a cuestas, dado su educación. Todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos, amortiguados por la luz que Wanda era. La muchacha que tendió su mano, que la abrazaba por las noches, que reunió sus pedazos.

Las mejillas de Wanda se sonrojaron, ante los pensamientos de su amada. La bonita sonrisa iluminaba sus ojos verdes, haciendo el corazón de Natasha latir rápido.

—¿Al menos bebes té? —preguntó señalando la bandeja que había traído.

—Solo si bebes conmigo —replicó haciendo lugar en la cama.

Wanda aceptó, le dio la taza y se acomodó junto a ella. Dejó un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran.

Es que Wanda podía leer mentes, pero no tenía idea que cómo cuidaba de Natasha.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Bien, ya saben que pueden comentar y así yo no seré un cliché de escritora deprimida (?... Además de que podría seguir publicando cositas así, porque sino… básicamente no me dan ganas._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
